


Blood Lines (Uncovered 3 ) : Truth about the Order

by l15biokey



Series: Uncovered [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2000 jahrgag, Action/Adventure, Fictional Religion & Theology, Football, Gen, Mystery, New story, germany national youth team, u16 football player
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey





	1. Chapter 1

_……Mereka tidak akan pernah tau mengenai apa yang terjadi di kota ini karena kami telah menjaga rahasia kota selama mungkin,takkan kami biarkan satu orang pun membongkarnya.Kami akan menjadi malaikat maut buat mereka,tidak cukupkah cerita mengenai orang-orang yang harus mendapat ganjaran karenanya?...._

 

Grunwald street 23.00 pm  
Kota sudah sangat sepi pada jam ini,kota ini tidak seperti kota-kota lainnya yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan berbagai kegiatan di malam itu.Jalanan legang dengan satu atau dua mobil yang lewat,pertokoan sudah pada tutup sejam sebelumnya,hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih ada di jalan itu sebagian besar dari mereka hanya duduk berkumpul sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai yang membentang luas.  
Di belakang sebuah gedung,sekelompok orang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi satu orang yang sedang meringkuk dibawahnya,entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?sepertinya mereka sedang berkelahi mungkin?  
"Kita harus bawa dia ke markas"  
suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar sampai di luar,karena suara itulah ada seorang anak muda yang kebetulan sedang lewat disana,karena penasaran dia langsung berjalan ke asal suara itu.  
"Gosh,itu kan bapak yang suka cerita tentang kelompok aneh di taman kemarin"dia terkejut melihat seseorang dia kenal sedang dipukuli oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hitam itu"apa yang mereka perbuat?aku harus memberitahu ini kepolisi,tapi aku harus merekamnya untuk jadi barang bukti"

Dia pun merekam kejadian itu lewat handphonenya,dia tidak menyadari kalau ada satu orang dibelakangnya.  
"Jangan coba-coba ikut campur,kamu mau bernasib sepertinya"  
Dia menoleh kebelakang,dia terkejut melihat orang berjubah hitam juga tapi yang ini memakai bros aneh di dada kanannya,dia mencoba kabur tapi usaha itu gagal karena orang itu langsung melemparkan sebuah panah kepadanya,panah itu telah diberi racun yang membuatnya tersungkur di tempat.  
"Kalian yang disana cepat bawa orang ini markas juga bersama pak tua itu"  
Dan mereka pun membawanya.

  
***

"Huah...membosankan sekali berada di tempat suram seperti ini"seorang anak muda merasa bosan dari tadi dia berada di perpustakaan kota bersama teman-temannya.  
"Kau ini ngak usah ngeluh,kita kesini buat cari apapun yang berhubungan dengan hilangnya warga dikota ini begitu juga dengan teman disekolah kita"  
"Udah deh kita ngapain sih ngurusin soal itu?kita harusnya lakuin hal yang membuat kita bisa bersenang-senang"  
"Stefano jangan ngedumel gitu akh,kamu ngak ngerasa kalau akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh"  
"Hmm"anak muda yang kemudian diketahui bernama Stefano itu berpikir mengigat-ingat sesuatu"sepertinya ada,itu soal hilangnya Dominik si anak narsis kemarin,kalian pada gak tau ya?"  
"Oh iya aku tau soal itu,dia katanya menghilang tiba-tiba kemarin malam secara misterius di Grundwald street"  
"Grundwalds street?kamu katanya pernah pergi ke situ kan Jose?"  
"Iya,itu pas aku jalan-jalan bersama temanku disana sepi sekali seperti kota hantu"  
"Kalian sedang apa disini?"mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai hoodie berwarna biru dia juga bersama ketiga temannya"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini Sahverdi,apa kamu dan teman-temanmu sedang mencari info tentang kelompok misterius?"  
"Ekh kami hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah koq"Jawab anak muda yang memakai sweater cokelat dan memakai topi ala rapper yang kemudian diketahui bernama Sahverdi.  
"Oh begitu ya"dia tersenyum"apa kalian tidak benar-benar tau soal kelompok misterius yang diduga menyebabkan banyak orang menghilang?"  
"Kami tau koq kami bahkan lagi mencari soal mereka disini"  
"hush Stefano jangan bilang-bilang"kata salah satu anak berkaos putih,dia mencubit lengannya Stefano.  
"Auu Nicolas,kenapa kamu cubit aku?sakit tauk"  
"Oh teryata kalian juga sama ya,tapi kalian gak akan berhasil karena aku yang akan duluan menemukan mereka"  
"He silahkan saja,kami akan mendului kalian "  
"Huh,ayo kita pergi"  
Setelah keempat orang tadi berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka,mereka kembali mencari-cari buku ataupun dokumen di perpustakaan.  
"Sahverdi"panggil Stefano pada Sahverdi yang asik memilih-milih buku di rak"mereka berempat tadi siapa sih?"  
"Oh,mereka itu anak sekolah sekolah lain tapi mereka cukup mengenalku karena aku pernah satu sekolah dengan mereka dulunya"  
"Begitu ya?tapi sepertinya kamu kesal sekali pada mereka?"  
"Tidak koq,cuman sedikit kesal saja karena mereka ikut-ikutan soal kelompok itu"  
"Ya tidak usah dipikirkan,mereka takkan berhasil"


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya mereka tiba di perpustakaan kota lagi,kali ini mereka kembali mencari tau soal kelompok misterius itu,disana tapi mereka tidak menemukan satupun dokumen ataupun buku yang sesuai hingga akhirnya mereka didatangi oleh seorang pria bermantel cokelat yang sedang membawa map yang mungkin berisi dokumen.  
"Kalian sedang mencari apa?apa ada yang bisa kubantu?aku petugas perpustakaan ini"  
"Hmm kami sedang mencari soal kelompok misterius yang membuat penduduk kota menghilang akhir-akhir ini"kata Sahverdi pada petugas perpustakaan itu.  
Mendengar itu dia menjadi sumrigah.  
"Wah kalian pasti ingin mencari tau soal Blood Feeder bukan?"  
Mereka terkejut mendengarnya,apa itu nama dari kelompok misterius yang telah membuat teror di kota ini?  
"Apa?jadi nama kelompok itu Blood Feeder?"tanya Stefano tidak percaya"apa mereka suka dengan darah-darah ya?"  
"Iya,mereka kelompok rahasia kota yang telah menguasai kota selama ratusan tahun,mereka dikenal melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi ataupun membongkar rahasia jahat mereka"  
"Oh jadi hilangnya penduduk disini itu ulah mereka?"tanya Nicolas setelah mendengar penjelasan si petugas perpustakaan.  
"Mungkin,karena beberapa orang kudengar penasaran dengan mereka bahkan sampai ada yang ingin pergi ke markas mereka"katanya lagi"oh ya kalau kalian ingin mencari tau soal mereka coba saja cari di ruang arsip di sayap kanan gedung perpustakaan ini,biasanya disitu banyak dituliskan kejadian-kejadian misterius yang berhubungan dengan mereka"  
"Oke terima kasih tuan"

  
***

  
Mereka tiba di ruang arsip,setibanya mereka disana terdapat empat orang yang tidak asing sedang berkumpul disana,mereka sedang asik membaca sebuah dokumen tua.  
"Marian,sejak kapan kamu ada disini?kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu?"Sahverdi terkejut melihat anak muda berkaos lengan panjang hitam yang diketahui bernama Marian,dia sebelumnya pernah bertemu juga di perpustakaan bersama teman-temanya.  
"Ha kau lagi Sahverdi"sebut Marian"aku sudah lama berada disini bersama kertas-kertas tua demi Blood Feeder"dia tersenyum mengejek Sahverdi dan teman-temannya.  
"Kamu tau dari mana tentang Blood Feeder?"tanya Jose   
"Kami diberitahu oleh petugas perpustakaan"  
"Sial kita keduluan mereka lagi"sebut Stefano sebal   
"Oh ya kami sudah tau dimana markas mereka juga berkat Andriko"Marian berpaling pada pemuda bersweater kuning dan memakai hoodie yang sedang asik memainkan smartphonenya"dia ahli dalam soal meretas database rahasia lho"  
"Jangan menyombongkan diri dulu Marian,kita tidak tau betapa berbahayanya Blood Feeder"kata seorang anak muda yang memakai t-shirt merah polos yang berdiri di sampinnya"mereka bisa saja membunuh kita kalau kita pergi kemarkasnya"  
"Duh Jan kamu itu penakut sekali ya"ucap Marian santai"udah deh,kita semua keluar"dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang arsip,diikuti oleh kedua temannya satu temannya masih ada disana.  
"Hei Adrian kenapa ngak keluar?"panggil Jan pada anak muda yang asik mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya yang masih ada di dalam ruang arsip,setelah dipanggil berkali-kali baru dia menoleh dan ikut pergi juga tapi sebelum ini dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sahverdi.  
"Maaf ya kami udah tau soal mereka,kalau kalian mau nyusul kami silahkan pergi ke distrik Sonneburg"

  
......

  
"Bagaimana keadaannya mereka?"tanya seseorang yang berjubah hitam dan memakai helm besi pada sekelompok orang berjubah hitam yang memakai bros"apa kalian sudah melaksankan perintahku?"  
"Mereka sudah kami bereskan sesuai keinginanmu,untuk anak muda yang kita culik di Grundwald akan dipakai untuk ritual kita malam ini"kata salah seorang diantara mereka.  
"Baiklah,kalian boleh pergi dari ruangan pribadiku"  
Sepeninggal orang-orang berjubah,dia pun melepas helm besinya lalu dia menatap wajahnya dari cermin yang ada disana.  
"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pemimpin Blood Feeder dengan wajah luguku ini,tapi ini akan memberi keuntungan bagiku,aku akan menemui mereka yang dikurung di dugeonku"dia berjalan keluar sambil ditemani oleh wakilnya yang selalu setia padanya,dia pun tiba di sebuah sel yang diisi oleh dua orang.  
"Huh kau lagi ya?aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pemimpin kelompok iblis padahal jelas kau tidak terlihat seperti pemimpin"kata satu orang yang dipenjara itu dengan ketus"percuma saja aku menyelamatkanmu dulu,teryata malah seperti ini"  
Dia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Kau tertipu dengan penampilanku yang terlihat seperti anak polos Luca,padahal aku ingin menghukumu tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka mengurungmu disini"  
"Sialan kau Flo,aku akan membunuhmu kalau bisa lolos dari sini"  
"Silahkan saja,aku juga bisa membunuhmu lebih dulu"

  
***


End file.
